Careless Whisper
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: Nights ago, Draco lied to Astoria about his feelings so that she would be out of the castle the night the Death Eaters attacked. Weeks later, they meet again and must confront the feelings they've bottled up for so long. Sequel to "Rise Above This"; Pt. 4
1. Part 1

Long time, no Astoria/Draco songfic! I promised you another one, didn't I? This follows "Rise Above This", making it Part 4 of my little series :). Sorry for the outrageously long wait; this one was just so difficult to get onto paper! "Careless Whisper" is one of my all-time favorite songs/covers by Seether. Hauntingly beautiful and heart wrenching, I felt this song was _perfect _for the next installment.

I've planned 2 more songfics to finish the series out, but I may throw in another one...possibly. It depends on what the music says to me.

Well I hope you enjoy the new installment! Reviews are **love **:)

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Careless Whisper**  
_Part 4 of the Astoria/Draco Series_

Pt. 1

* * *

It was the night of Daphne Greengrass's seventeenth birthday party and Astoria stood off to the side, contently watching guests arrive and greet her sister. That night Daphne truly did look stunning, what with her figure wrapped in a handsome dark green satin that complimented beautifully with her titan red hair. While standing next to her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, the two looked like a couple straight out of _Witches Weekly_. Astoria on the other hand was dressed more simply; she wore only a plain dark blue frock that her grandmother had purchased for her while on holiday. Though Astoria thought she looked pretty, she knew she was obviously nothing compared to her sister that night.

From across the room, she saw her mother Astraea beckon her with a finger as she busily talked to another wizarding family. Saying excuses left and right as she carefully combed her way through the crowd, Astoria finally managed to sidle over to her mother.

"You really _have_ outdone yourself this year, Mrs. Greengrass. The decorations are simply beautiful," lauded the witch Astraea was talking with.

"Oh thank-you, but the entire idea was Daphne's." The two ladies laughed and before either could reply, Astoria gently tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Ah, Astoria," she said happily, turning around. "Could you please help the servants set the table? You know how they _always_ manage to put the silverware in the wrong order, and if a mistake like that were to be made tonight of all nights--!"

"Sure, Moth—"

"Good evening," interrupted a young man's voice. Astoria turned to see Theodore Nott stroll up as the other couple walked away, a green bowtie the only color on his otherwise black dress robes. "Mrs. Greengrass; Astoria," he continued, nodding in turn to each respectively. Astoria greeted him with a confined "hello" while her mother extended her welcome.

"How is your grandmother Rose, Theodore? Fairing well with you in the house?" Astraea asked lightheartedly while her daughter remained silent.

"Yes, Mrs. Greengrass. She says she feels stronger," Nott replied, his smooth manners surprising Astoria; his language at school had always been on the vulgar side.

"How wonderful! Do give her my best wishes," Astraea replied.

"I shall," Theodore replied. "Would you like to dance?" he asked Astoria, surprising her even more.

"Well I'm actually helping Mother," she flustered.

"Oh it's fine, dear, I can handle it! Please, enjoy yourself," Astraea cut in while smiling at Theodore. It hadn't been the response she had hoped her mother would make, but Astoria knew she shouldn't have expected any different. Ever since she'd dated Draco Malfoy, her mother had wanted nothing so much as for her daughter to find someone else, someone more _suitable_. Though Astoria didn't really fancy dancing with Nott, she knew that it would be discourteous to decline his offer now, and even worse to face her mother later if she did. Giving a small smile, she took Theodore's outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

They arrived as a Weird Sister's ballad was playing, the other couples around them swaying in time. Astoria awkwardly placed both of her hands in Nott's, unsure of where to hold. He gave an amused snort as he took lead, placing one of her hands on his shoulder as he gently held her waist.

"Didn't Malfoy ever—" Nott began but bit his tongue as soon as the words had rolled off. Astoria didn't say anything as color painted her cheeks pink, and he likewise flushed.

For a long time they danced in silence, both unsure of what to talk about. Astoria could think of no clubs he had been in, or if she'd even seen him at a single Quidditch match. She only knew his mother was dead and that his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban like Draco's; however, neither of those topics sounded like they would make for good party conversation. Instead, she turned to the typical question everyone asked after school term was over.

"So how has your summer been?" Astoria knew it was a weak icebreaker, and that if truth be told she didn't really care, but it was better than dancing in silence.

"Fine," he responded, as she guessed he would. "How has yours been?" Astoria brought up a few small events in hopes of sparking a conversation, but none of them seemed to interest him. She was beginning to wonder why he had asked her to dance at all and rather missed her quiet spot on the wall.

"So how has Pansy been?" she asked as a last resort, hoping that perhaps the thought of his own girlfriend would catch his interest.

"Parkinson?" Theodore snorted. "We've been apart for ages, Astoria, you know that," he said laughing. In fact Astoria _hadn't_ known that, but as the song was ending she didn't want to prolong their talk and miss her chance to escape.

"Thank-you for the dance, Theodore," Astoria said, gratefully taking her hand out of his. Nott's expression, however, wasn't as relieved as hers.

"Would you care for one more song? Or we could go for a stroll outside if you would like," he said, gesturing towards the outdoor veranda. Redness nipped at the back of his ears, and Astoria finally thought she understood his real intentions now. Despite her thinking he was as dreadfully bored with her as she was with him, Nott actually seemed to like her.

"Thank-you, but I've promised to help Daphne. Perhaps later?" she lied.

"All right," he said, his drooping face showing that he wasn't fooled by her nice lies. Astoria turned on her heels and left, making her way through the crowd to the opposite side of the room. She took an empty chair next to the wall, hoping Theodore wouldn't see her hidden there.

A few more songs went by, and Astoria was still enjoying watching other guests dance and have a good time when a figure appeared at her shoulder.

"Good evening, Astoria," they announced formally, clearing their throat afterwards. That voice—her ears almost fell dead off the sides of her head when she heard it. Unbelieving, Astoria looked up bewilderedly to confirm her suspicions.

"Hello, Draco," she replied uneasily, apprehensive as to why he was talking to her after before, and wondering why she shouldn't just walk off from him then and there. His hands clenched and unclenched, the protruding Adam's apple on his throat moving when he swallowed nervously.

"Would you care to dance?" Draco voiced stiffly, but his tone was still rather smooth given the circumstances.

The first notion Astoria had was to ask him what never he had, asking her to dance after the hell he had put her through last year! However, the more she thought about it the less harsh his words from their little scene became, and the more unimportant her tears from before seemed. She could feel herself falling into the same trance she'd experienced when they'd first met on the train, and just like then she was powerless to stop it.

"Sure."

The same flicker of surprise that jolted Malfoy's features into movement raced through her own heart. _Merlin,_ _what was she thinking!_ He offered his right hand and she placed her palm in his, uncertainty starting to creep into her conscience when he pulled her from her seat. His touch was odd after so many weeks of cold separation, yet in the back of Astoria's mind, she knew a part of her had secretly missed the sensation.

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes  
_

As another ballad slowly faded out with the Weird Sisters completing one of their singles, Draco silently lead Astoria through the crowd until they managed to find a spacious clearing. He turned to face her, cold fingers slipping over her as he placed a hand on her waist and reached for her fingertips. Though she was doing her best to avoid his eyes, Astoria could see him hesitate before he wrapped his fingers around hers. She placed her hand on his shoulder, barely putting any pressure in her nervousness. Looking over that same shoulder as if he didn't exist, Astoria could only catch a glimpse of his jaw line, the smooth edges racing back to his neck--a place she had kissed many times. The memories that flooded her mind made her face grow warm in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The last place she wanted to be was in his arms, but yet she couldn't deny that it was also the first.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence from the band, music once again began to drift over the dance floor, and the couples around them began to sway. From the corner of her eyes, Astoria saw the muscles in Draco's neck constrict a little tighter as he began to lead her, their motions obviously strained compared to those of the couples around them. Astoria kept her vigilant lookout over his shoulder, adamant not to see those two grey eyes of his…the eyes she had mistakenly allowed to ensnare her.

As with Theodore Nott, there was no conversation. Very briefly the thought of asking Draco about his summer passed though her mind—but that was the last thing she wanted to know about. After the tragic murder that had taken place at Hogwarts last term, Astoria didn't want to hear about anything that he may have done over the summer; part of her still believed there might be a chance for him, and she didn't want that spoiled by the news of him committing any more murders.

But had he really been responsible for Dumbledore's death? That question had buzzed around in Astoria's skull all summer long, and yet she still did not have an answer. Her palms became slick with sweat though the room was comfortable, and for a split second she flicked her eyes towards his head. A flash of white was all she caught and she adjusted her grip uneasily. Was he really the murderer everyone thought he was, including part of her? Or had she been right during their time at Hogwarts, those days when she'd been sure he was no monster? Astoria didn't know, and perhaps…perhaps she was beyond caring for him one way or the other.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool  
_

Draco still couldn't believe what he was doing when he took Astoria's hand and led her to the dance floor, nor that she had agreed to let him. As he shouldered his way through the crowd looking for an empty spot on the floor, he couldn't help glancing down at Astoria's dark head. He'd always loved her hair, what with it being long enough for him to ensnare with his fingers whenever he kissed her and supple enough for him to bury his face in.

…_Whenever he kissed her_—Draco doubted if that would happen again.

He came to a stop when they finally had enough room, Draco turning slowly to face her. He reached a hand down to put it on her waist, losing his nerve at the last moment and hesitating. Malfoy quickly looked at her, but Astoria seemed completely oblivious as she looked out dazedly over his shoulder, never looking at his face. He grit his teeth and placed his palm on her waist while taking her right hand in his left. The Weird Sisters struck up another tune, their strident voices filling the hall. Everybody slowly began to dance once more, various couple's whispers barely audible in the low lighting.

Draco stepped off as lead, noticing that this was his first time dancing with her. She refused to look at him, her gaze directed adamantly over his shoulder as they swayed. He didn't know what to do; it wasn't like this had been a very well thought out plan of his to begin with. Malfoy could read it plainly off her face that she didn't trust him an inch, but yet here she was dancing with him.

"_Why did I have to make such a show of dumping her? I could have made my lies a little more… gentle_…" Due to the emotionless look on her face, Draco could only wonder about what Astoria truly thought of him.

"_She wouldn't really know what I did that night—she wasn't there_," he tried to comfort himself.

"_Yes, because she's obviously the biggest bloody fool on the planet_," his reason countered. Though he had been trying to block out all thoughts about Astoria since that night before the attack, Draco couldn't help but be overrun by the flood of his unspoken worries. Of course she didn't know what had happened that night on the Astronomy Tower; very few did…and one of them had taken the secret to their grave. Rumors—those would be the only information Astoria may have received.

Malfoy's stomach gave a lurch at the epiphany; just what twisted information had she been fed? He wasn't a murderer—but did she know that? Or had Astoria been told something else...?

Sweat slicked Draco's palms as he uncomfortably adjusted his hold. A _murderer_—no wonder she looked so bloody frightened of him! Dear Merlin, was there any chance for them now? Would she believe that it was Snape who had actually uttered the killing curse? Or would she ignore his pleas, forever hating and distrusting him for the rest of her life? Draco looked down at Astoria's dark head again. Her gaze had not flickered an inch from before.

Guilt and fear surged through Malfoy; what could he do?

* * *

**Review**? :)

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	2. Part 2

**Careless Whisper**  
_Part 4 of the Astoria/Draco Series_

Pt. 2

* * *

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you  
_

In the pit of his stomach, Draco realized that Snape had been right all along. What had he been thinking, bringing a girl into all this? Why couldn't he have waited until after his mission, after all this hell was behind him? He'd been so selfish, taking her on a mere impulse! And Astoria had been too young and naïve to say no…

Draco had wasted his only chance all due to greed…that stupid, bloody, inborn Malfoy greed…He'd never get this chance with someone else—nothing would be this passionate.

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind_

_And there's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find  
_

When Draco adjusted his hand on her waist, Astoria bristled at the touch. She still could not cope with the thought that it was a _murderer's_ hand that rested on her side, and a _murderer's_ fingers that held hers. She swallowed uneasily, her hand shifting slightly in his clutch as this unease tossed about in her mind.

Her thoughts brought her back to the day so many weeks ago when the Gryffindor Katie Bell had been cursed. That really had been the beginning of the end for the two. That night when Astoria's roommate had so carelessly whispered that Bell may have been "killed" had started the insidious doubts and spurred her never-resting curiosity to seek out the truth. To think she had once believed that the truth would abate all her worries and fears! Astoria fervently wished that she had never even thought about the cursed necklace or questioned Draco's motives. Relentless curiosity had ruined her bliss, and the quicksand truth had only hurt her; to think she had foolishly hoped that such a thing would bring comfort! The truth had never helped her—it had only brought pain.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool  
_

Draco wanted to groan from the number of thoughts and ideas battling in his head. So desperately did he want to tell Astoria what had happened atop the tower that night! Yet another side restrained the truth from escaping; if he really cared for her, wouldn't it be better to wait until the war was over before trying to win her back? If there was anything Draco was sure about, it was that Hogwarts was only going to become a more dangerous place. Wouldn't it be better if Astoria continued to loathe him so that she kept her distance?

But Draco couldn't fight the passion for her that pounded through his veins. He didn't want any more restless nights tossing around in bed wondering if she still loved him. If he was going to be thrashing about in bed anymore, Astoria had better well be with him. Draco Malfoy was inexcusably selfish and he bloody well knew it. As he danced with Astoria, he realized that he now felt exactly as he had that day on the train; he needed her to be his. Draco was sick to his stomach of this depravity—he could play the chivalrous role of the selfless hero no longer.

And so he felt guilty.

_I should have know better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you  
_

Astoria couldn't believe how long the Weird Sister's ballad was dragging on. She felt as though she had been dancing for ages, one hand locked in Draco's while the other rested on his shoulder. The entire situation was tiring—the dancing, the worries from before, the unbreakable tension between them—and Astoria wanted nothing more than for this song to be over.

As the music droned on, she was finding it harder and harder to control her feuding desires; one side of her wanted to toss both her arms around Draco's neck, while the logical part wanted to slap him in the face for all that he had put her through.

"_Why did he have to ask me to dance? Why couldn't he have just left me alone? I was so much happier_…" Even as Astoria thought all this, she couldn't supply an answer. If Draco loathed her as much as he had said, why was he here tonight? If he was the self-centered git she had made him out to be all summer, why had he made sure she was out of the castle before the attack all those nights ago? Astoria risked a glance at his face; Malfoy's eyes were transfixed upon the floor behind her. She quickly looked back over his shoulder, hoping to Merlin he hadn't noticed.

Astoria wasn't sure why he was here…but she was quite positive that all she wanted to do was forget that Draco Malfoy even existed.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we wanna say  
_

The memories his presence evoked were painful for Astoria. Somehow they had managed to drift closer together, whether by accident or their own doing, and she could now smell the soft cologne scenting his dress robes--the same scent she had once inhaled so happily. Images of her laying her dark head on his shoulder, kissing his lips in between classes, and waiting for him by their statue on the second floor resurfaced in her mind, their passion cracking her heart in two.

As her mind replayed these memories, Astoria slowly began to realize just how much she had been lying to herself. No matter how many times she pushed the thought of Draco from her mind and foolishly comforted herself with reasons why she should hate him, the fact still remained that she loved him—no matter how irrational or foolhardy the idea seemed.

"_No…I refuse…I can't love him, think of all he's done to me, all the heartache he'll bring_…" Astoria could feel her eyes begin to well with tears as her logic adamantly refused to accept Draco—the man she loved—_No_!— into her life again. Choking back a sob, she dropped his hand and pulled away, covering her face with a hand as she roughly pushed her way through the crowd and toward an outdoor balcony.

Freezing air met her bare arms as Astoria stepped outside, the clear night sky and a glowing crescent moon shining down on her. She ignored the scenery, however, and stumbled away from the large and imposing windows of the ballroom that spied on her. She collapsed on a stone railing by the side of the house, hiding so that no eyes could witness the tears that now barraged her cheeks.

Astoria ran her shaking tear streaked hands through her hair, the warm rivers that flowed from her eyes dripping off the tip of her nose and seeping into the corners of her mouth. Her head pounded while her troubles whirled around disastrously in her mind, leaving her spinning. _What was she possibly going to do?_

She heard footsteps coming toward her on the terrace and her heart sank; all she wanted was to be alone. Astoria turned her bleary eyes from her hands to see who the newcomer was. It was just as she'd feared.

"Go away…" Astoria mumbled, trying to wipe the many tears from her eyes. "I don't need you…I don't want you…" Draco only stood there, unflinching, his eyes befuddled with indecision.

"Astoria…" he finally choked out weakly. She buried her face in her palms once again, wishing only that she could be alone. He laid a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly retaliated.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to leave me alone!" Astoria grumbled as she tried to pull away. However Malfoy held on, his grip tightening on her shoulder.

"Astoria," he said again. "Astoria, look at me." She ignored his command and only pressed deeper into her hands, fingers pulling at her black roots.

"Astoria!" Draco repeated, this time with more frustration. He gripped both her shoulders and pulled her face from her hands, her back pressing up against the stone railing. Her head lolled to the side as she refused to look at him. His eyes—those two grey eyes—would break her.

"Astoria, look at me," Malfoy said, his voice strained. She only bit her lip and continued looking downwards, black hair hiding her face. "I said look at me!" Draco bellowed, his frustration taking hold of him as he gave her shoulders a violent shake. Besides giving a shudder, Astoria still ignored him, her body limp as a ragdoll in his hands. At this he pushed her away as he ground his teeth in anger, hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Why must you be so damned impossible?" he fumed. At this Astoria did look up, her bleary eyes blazing.

"Oh _I'm_ the impossible one, am I? So I suppose you believe this is all _my_ fault, don't you?" she choked out, belligerently swiping the remaining tears from her eyes before crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

"The hell it is! If it wasn't for you--" Draco bitterly began to retort.

"If it wasn't for _me_, Malfoy, you'd be dead! Or have you forgotten who pulled your foolish arse from the Prefect's bath that night?" Draco angrily beat his fist against the stone walls of her house, mind tumbling around angrily for a reply.

"You," he fumed, walking stiffly towards her, "are the most _annoying_ little--" He had barely begun to speak when her hand flew to his face, palm smacking harshly against his cheek.

"You are a _monster_, Draco Malfoy! Coming to me the night of my sister's birthday, asking me to dance with you, and still being crude enough to blame _me_ for all this! Have you no respect for me, Draco Malfoy?" He fumbled for the right words, but nothing would come to mind. "Well?" she snapped. "Answer me!" Though her speech was fiery, Astoria could feel her barriers begin to break down. As he stood there silently, tears began to creep back into her eyes.

"Then good-bye, Malfoy," she choked as the tears began to fall. She stumbled down the balcony once more, her muffled sobs becoming greater with each step.

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

_Please stay  
_

Draco stood there in his fury, watching her walk away. This whole argument hadn't been his original plan; he had sought her out to make amends, not blow up in her face and make everything worse. He knew this was really all his fault—Astoria'd had nothing to do with it. Yet somehow he still couldn't bring himself to call after her, to apologize; if he went too far, he'd eventually have to give her the truth.

And what good had the truth been before? How had he, Draco, been so foolhardy as to believe that telling a fourteen-year-old girl whom he loved that he was a Death Eater would possibly make anything better? He had ruined it. The one thing that could have been perfect in his life had been broken to pieces by his own hand. And now it seemed like he had only gone out of his way to make matters worse.

Because of all this, Draco would have nobody. After this whole war was over, who would ever want _him_, a bedraggled and broken Death Eater who had ruined his own chances? Astoria sure wouldn't, and he couldn't blame her.

Yet something kept flipping around uneasily in his stomach. Draco wanted Astoria in _his_ arms, and he wanted her _now_. Yes he'd screwed up, and perhaps telling her new truths would only make matters worse, but he couldn't watch her walk off from him again. No—Astoria was _his_. While he was sure their situation would probably drop again, he knew they would eventually have to hit rock bottom. Shouldn't it only be up from there?

Making up his mind, Draco chased after her, his previous anger now completely washed from him. Astoria hadn't gone far and he was soon level with her, hand grasping her arm. She whipped around, fingers flying to his own as she tugged away from him.

"What do you think you're--"

"Astoria," he pacified her. "Astoria, please stay…I need you…"

* * *

Juicy stuff :) **Review **it?

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	3. Part 3

**Careless Whisper**  
_Part 4 of the Astoria/Draco Series_

Pt. 3

* * *

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool  
_

She paused her struggling for a moment, face incredulous as she stared at him with her lips slightly agape.

"Wh-what?" Astoria finally voiced, eyebrows knitting together as she stared at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Astoria…just don't leave again," Draco answered, still hoping to avoid indulging the truth that was beginning to sound rather foolish. This strategy, however, was getting him nowhere with Astoria.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she snapped while yanking her arm free from his grasp. Draco noticed that she still refused to meet his eyes. Once again, he faltered.

"Because I…," he began, fighting over what truths he should tell her and those he should not; his conflicting ideas wrestled around like bludgers within his stomach.

"Because you what?" Astoria quipped as her frustration steadily rose.

"_Say something—before she leaves_!" The bludgers still bounced around; he could think of nothing except the steady throb in his chest that he'd been feeling all night.

"Because I want you." Just as before, Draco hadn't been able to bring himself to use the word 'love'; the foul term had gagged itself within his throat, refusing to ever escape again.

"You _want_ me? What am I, a thing on display for you?" Astoria breathed, her cheeks flushing red. "Merlin, Draco, why'd you even bother coming here tonight? To rub in what you told me before? I knew you were a jerk, but never did I think you were so cruel—"

"What I told you before wasn't true," Malfoy interrupted loudly, letting the statement finally escape. This did seem to have the right effect on Astoria as she could only stare incredulously at him, blood simmering mildly. Draco released her arm, taking a deep breath as he did so; it was time to let her know everything, whether he made a fool of himself or not.

"Well?" she prodded. "I'm listening."

"During school, you refused leave me alone," Draco began, but Astoria had already started to rebut. "I know you saved my life that one time—don't think I've forgotten," he quickly stated before she could reply. And it was true; nightmares of him struggling under dark water against his own executioner arms had long since haunted him.

"But you were getting too deep, Astoria," Draco continued in a lighter voice in hopes of softening her carved expression. It was to no avail; her stony face remained. Undeterred, he kept on."When I told you I didn't want you following me anymore, I meant it; it was for your own good. Horrible things sometimes happened up there. And I know you told me you wanted to be with me through it all, that you didn't care, but…but _I _didn't want you there. Seeing you made me think of what I was really doing…it still does." Astoria swayed on her feet a little, arms still crossed yet with a soft glow softening her expression. He paused; she still didn't say a word.

"That's part of why I wanted you to leave Hogwarts," Draco continued, uneasiness shivering his blood as he revealed so much of himself. "And what I told you before—about awful things happening—that was true. People were harmed that night, Astoria…some died."

Now she really began to look uncomfortable, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip uneasily. Once again Draco stopped, waiting tensely to see if she had any reply. Seconds passed; he opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but Astoria finally talked.

"Draco…what really happened up on the astronomy tower that night?"

Now it was his turn to feel uneasy. Along with visions of drowning, Malfoy had been subjected to dreams up on the lonely tower, a different person dying under his watch every time…more than once it had been Astoria. He took another deep breath; even with time, this anecdote would grow no easier to say.

"I arrived alone after letting the death eaters in. I disarmed Dumbledore and held him there, my wand pointed at him…I was instructed to kill him, that was my entire purpose, but I couldn't, Astoria…Snape killed him, not me." The relief that washed through her body was obvious; her arms uncrossed themselves, a hand shooting to her temples as she pressed worriedly.

"Then why—_why_ did you, that night outside…?"

"As I said, you were stubborn, Astoria; leaving you was the only way I could make sure you left before the attack. I knew that if you still felt anything for me, not even your father would be able to make you leave…I had to for your own good."

"Why—_why_ didn't you tell me this earlier?" Astoria breathed. "Do you have any clue how much...how much I've hated you?" Draco grit his teeth; he didn't like confessing his insecurities.

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me," he replied softly. "And I still don't believe we should be together, even now," he added truthfully. At this, Astoria completely froze, fingers hovering slightly above her temples.

"But I can't do it anymore, Astoria…I need you." As he said this, Malfoy felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his chest, a wave of warmth sweeping through his veins. He had finally told her everything; but had the damage already been done?

_I should have know better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you  
_

"I…I just don't know what to say," Astoria let out after a couple moments silence, taking a few steps closer to him. The scent from his dress robes floated gingerly towards her, setting her nose on fire. "We were both wrong at times…," she amended softly, putting a fragile hand on the side of his robed arm. It was all that Draco could feel; the rest of him still seemed to be frozen, even after his liberating surge.

"But," Astoria said, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for the words she had thought would never leave her mouth again. "I still love you." For the first time in weeks she looked up into his eyes—the following rush of blood that pumped through her veins almost knocked her from her feet. Slipping her arms around his neck, Astoria pushed her lips against his like she never had before, her soul reveling in freedom.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Draco whispered to her, breaking away only a hairsbreadth from her face.

"A while," Astoria replied, coyly smiling as she laid her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the cologne she loved so much.

"Really? How careless of me."

And together they stood there, looking up at the stars and whatever lay beyond for them.

* * *

When I wrote this, I really wanted to explore the different minds and emotions of Astoria and Draco (which is why it was so hard to translate into words!). I think this really shows the age difference between them, especially how Astoria is what she is--a fifteen year old girl who doesn't know what to do with her life. Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Review**? They make me happy (and give inspiration!)

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
